1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye measuring apparatus for use in ophthalmic hospitals and opticians' stores.
2. Related Background Art
In an eye refractometer which is one type of conventional eye measuring apparatus, auto refractometers of the stationary type have come into wide use and are designed to effect measurement with the examinee's face fixed. Among such apparatuses, there is known one in which with regard to alignment, a corneal reflected light beam is monitored to thereby confirm alignment, whereafter measurement is started.
In the alignment effected with the corneal reflected light beam monitored, a light source for measurement must be turned on after the termination of the monitoring and an eye fundus reflected light beam must be accumulated on a photoelectric sensor and thus, the timing of measurement is delayed. In a portable type of apparatus, it is difficult to maintain the aligned state of an eye to be examined and the apparatus and during this delay, positional deviation may occur to make accurate measurement impossible.